etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildling
The Wildling (Beast King in Japan) is a supporting class in Etrian Odyssey III. They summon powerful animals to assist them in battle. Wildlings have no actual offensive skills. The best they can do on their own is lower the attack or defense of the enemy. If given free space, however, Wildlings show their true worth. They can only equip Clothing and some Shields, and they can use Spears, so they should be kept in the back row. Gameplay Wildlings are like Hexers with their ability to inflict a plethora of status afflictions and binds. However, they don't cause these effects themselves; their Call skills summon an independent animal that does it for them. The Wildling's Beast Soul and Wild Mastery increase the capabilities of the summoned animals, increasing their combat power and chances to cause their status afflictions. Animals are best when put on the front lines. While a Wildling without his pets is pretty much useless, summoning a beast becomes similar to having a 6-man party. Wildlings do not work very well with Ninjas, as they both require the free spots for their beasts and clones. They could, however, work well with Yggdroids, provided the latter does not specialize in bots. Wildlings, while typically worse for wear, bring powerful beasts into battle that can cripple the enemy with their wiles. Skill Breakdown The whole point of a Wildling is to summon a powerful animal to assist in battle. As mentioned, they are the premier inflictors of ailments and binds in EO3, and their summoned beast is the means by which they afflict enemies. The beast fills an empty party space, and is AI-controlled after its initial summoning, prioritizing targets that don't have its specific ailment/bind yet. The are only a few skills a Wildling can use independent of beasts. Beast Roar and Primal Drums reduce enemy attack and defense respectively for 3 turns. Alertness helps avoid getting ambushed, providing Wildlings precious time to get beasts onto the battlefield. The beasts are not just for inflicting ailments and binds. Most of them deal physical damage with their attacks and have decent amounts of HP with which to absorb damage for the team. They inherit all the base stats of their summoner except for HP/TP, which scales by the summoner's level. This means that beasts vary in power depending on who summoned them. Wildlings have high TEC and LUC, average STR and VIT, and low AGI, but when backed by Beast Soul, the beasts of primary class Wildlings will have the best damage and tankiness. This tankiness can be taken advantage of with Sacrifice I and II, passive skills which make the beast take some hits in place of allies in the same row. One more skill that affects the beast is Nature Pact, which, when the Wildling dies, has a chance of trading the Wildling's death for the beast's, if the beast is still alive. Normally, the beast immediately leaves the battle if its summoner is killed, so this is a test of loyalty. Wildlings have a wide variety of beasts with various uses in battle, but they all depend on one core skill: Dismiss Beast. Put simply, Dismiss Beast dismisses the beast from battle and refunds its TP cost back to its summoner. There are a few important reasons why this skill should always be given at least 1 skill point. First to note, no TP is refunded at the end of battle or when the beast dies. They must be manually dismissed to get any TP back. Second and perhaps more important is the sheer cost of summoning beasts. The least expensive ones cost 15 TP, and while they aren't the most expensive skills in the game, Wildlings that can't summon beasts are pretty much useless. The cost is a big deal early in the game. Thirdly, every newly summoned beast starts with full HP. This is one of the reasons beasts are great damage soakers. Summoning a new beast right away replaces the old one and saves a turn, but no TP is refunded. Dismiss Beast also interacts with other classes in a few interesting ways. When a Zodiac cancels the cost of summoning a beast, Dismiss Beast still refunds the regular cost. With this method, Wildings get reliable sustain with just 1 point of Dismiss Beast. Dismissing beasts while an Arbalist uses Snipe or Sharpshooter is an efficient way to dismiss them just before battle ends. The only cases when Dismiss Beast is not necessary is if the Wildling has Blood Return or some other crazy fast TP regen. The Beasts The names of the beasts in-battle are given. Their complexity varies, so there's more to say about some than others. Call Bird/Snake/Mole (Goshawk/Anaconda/Mole): The basic bread-and-butter beasts, these deal Stab/Bash/Slash damage and bind Head/Arms/Legs, respectively. The bindings are good for their inherent debuffs and for shutting down some dangerous enemies. Since they will never override ailments an enemy already has, they can be mixed with any other beast. Call Insect (Venomfly): Has a weak slash attack that inflicts Poison. Poison doesn't scale with anything, always dealing the same damage at each level of the skill. Thus, Venomfly wrecks face if rushed in the early game, but falls off later on. Call Owl (Hypnowl): The only beast whose action never deals damage on its own, but the Sleep it inflicts boosts allies' damage while preventing enemies from acting. Will not act if all enemies are Sleeping at the start of the turn. Call Cow/Elephant (Mad Cow/Plague God): While almost equal in HP and attack damage, their initial attack makes them useful for different things. Mad Cow for focusing single targets (like bosses), and Plague God for clearing out large groups. Confusion is usually the better ailment, but Mad Cow pairs well with Lion, since they inflict the same ailment. Call Ooze (Ooze): This little monster is almost invulnerable to physical damage, but takes roughly double elemental damage. It will attack one enemy to inflict Plague, but somewhat like Hypnowl, Ooze will not act if one of the enemy is Plagued. This is the only player skill that inflicts Plague, which behaves exactly like Titan Arum's Plague. Like Poison, Plague doesn't scale. Unfortunately, by the time enough skill points are invested, the Plague damage will be underwhelming. Call Tiger/Lion (Sabertooth/Lion): With their prerequisite passives, counterattack mechanics, and the highest HP of all beasts, these are the premier defensive beasts. They'll deal more damage the more enemies attack them, so keep them up front and healed. Sabertooth often wipes out half the enemy team on the first turn, and on rare occasions instant-kills FOES. Lion can be made to attack at will by healing away the Sleep, and can't get back to sleep if already afflicted by an ailment. Its attack deals extra damage to enemies with an ailment, and seems to ignore weakness/resistance. Lion can't use Sacrifice while asleep. At LV10 called by a LV70 Wilding with LV10 Beast Soul, they each average 900HP (max is 999HP). Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. Skill Tree Skills are listed in the same order used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that cell has dashes in it, no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are normally maxed at level 10, but there are some exceptions where the level cap is 5 or even 1. * Class Skills are passive benefits unique to the primary class. * Mastery Skills are prerequisites for skills and equipment, along with a minor passive benefit. * Passive Skills automatically grant bonuses or effects whenever conditions are met. * Special Skills encompass any ability not covered by another category. * Summon Skills bring allied units into battle that autonomously take one action per turn. * Support Skills change the properties of allies or enemies in battle, but normally don't damage the enemy. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Subclass Options 'Prince/ess: '''Bushin doesn't play well with animals, so unlike most support classes, this is pretty much the Wildling's premier option, giving them a few ways to be useful once the summon is out and debuffs have been applied. Prevent Order is good regardless of whatever party you're running, and buffs stack, so having Drums and Attack Order active at the same time generates pretty nice damage. '''Buccaneer: '''If your party needs the buff slots for other things, Eagle Eye can be used in lieu of Attack Order for the same effect. Limit Boost is also always nice to have around. Gallery RIxjj.jpg Trivia *Many of their summoned beasts are monsters from the series, including Venomflies, Kuyutha, Calamity Gods, and Sleeping Lions. Their names might be slightly different due to translation divergences between games. *The ailment chance modifier from Wild Mastery- +15% at level 10- is applied ''after the resistance modifier of the enemy. This means that even if an enemy's resistances render it statistically impossible to inflict the ailment, unless it is straight up immune, the Wildling's Beasts will have a minimum of 15% chance to inflict the ailment. This is especially notable in situations such as the exploit against Scylla, where Glaukos' Tiger uses the game's hard RNG to inflict instant death on her every time. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes